KING KON
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Director Ginjo Kugo is planning to make the greatest motion picture ever and whisks along the beautiful Kuchiki Rukia aboard his sea voyage in search of a lost island to shoot. While falling for the handsome first mate Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia learns of the terrible beast that lives on this island... KON! The Eighth Wonder of the World! *IchiRuki, 1933*
1. The Director Ginjo Kugo

Lion: I hope you enjoy the Flying Lion's new joint project featuring a parody of the 1933 Classic King Kong.

DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion does not own the original 1933 classic blockbuster King Kong. If he is correct the rights belong to RKO Pictures), distributed by Warner Brothers Pictures, the Turner entertainment Company, and is the grand adventure created by Merian C. Cooper and Ernest B. Shoedsack. He also does not own Bleach the creation of Tite Kubo, published in Weekly Shonen Jump, Shueisha, the anime produced by Studio Perriot, or the bleach in the bathroom.

* * *

A FALLING ROCK PRODUCTION

The Flying Lion Presents:

**KING KON**

A

_Falling Rock _Production

The Players:

Kuchiki Rukia

Ginjo Kugo

Kurosaki Ichigo

Urahara Kisuke

Ishida Uryu

Abarai Renji

Grimmjow Jagerjaques

Ichimaru Gin

Sado "Chad" Yasutora

And:

KING KON

(The Eighth Wonder of the World)

* * *

1933, New York City

The skyline was grand and great in the evening as steamboats sailed by the harbor. Several ships were docked at the pier while sea folk around were readying themselves with setting sail or arriving. Lucky captains left to the town for a night out for a chance at partying while others remained in their cabins on board. However our attention is to one top hatted man striding down the dock dressed in a overcoat over a fine business suit. This is Ichimaru Gin, a theatrical agent currently living in New York City. He does business with many famed people in the film industry and in particular gets the best actors for top motion pictures. However the current job Gin is working for has made this 30 something man all the more stressed and unpleased. While working with other directors Gin was accustomed to working in a studio or a business building, not the filthy docks like his client. As Gin looked around the many ships he spotted a rounded man and walked over.

"Say, is this the moving picture ship?" Gin asked the rounded gentleman. The rounded man seemed to regard Gin with an odd look before answering.

"The picture? Yeah. Are you going on this crazy voyage?" the rounded gentleman asked causing Gin to raise an eyebrow.

"What's crazy about it?"

"Well… I don't know but everybody's been talking about that crazy fella's that been running it."

"Ginjo Kugo?" Gin asked.

"I guess that's the name. They say he ain't scared of nothing. If he wants a picture of a gorilla he just goes up to him and says _'Look Pleasant!'_."

Gin scratched the back of his head at this. "He's a tough egg alright but what's with all this talk about the voyage being crazy?"

The rounded man paused thinking before continuing. "Well everybody around here's been talking about the cargo for one thing. And I never did see such a ship of this size with such a crew."

"Not enough men to handle it?"

"Not enough!" the rounded man exclaimed. "Three times more than the ship needs! I don't see how they're going to have enough room to sleep."

Now Gin was worried. Of course everybody knew the famed movie maker Ginjo Kugo to be, well, a tough egg, but the more Gin heard about the situation of this new picture the more he got worried. He was sure Ginjo has some sort of odd crazy scheme in store all for his next big motion blockbuster. Unknown to Gin and the rounded man that on the ship behind them that someone was listening in on their conversation. This fairly lean built man with bright orange hair dressed in sailing attire was the First Mate Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hey down there." Ichigo called down below. Both Gin and the rounded man looked up somewhat startled. "What do you two want?"

"Is Ginjo aboard?!" Gin called out holding out his hands.

Ichigo gave Gin a suspicious look. "And who are you?"

"My name is Ichimaru Gin, I'm the theatrical agent."

At this Ichigo's expression changed to understanding.

"Oh why didn't you say so? Come on aboard!" Ichigo then pointed to the walkway for Gin as the theatrical agent tipped his hat. He then made his way over walking over onto the ship. Ichigo leaned back against the railing watching for Gin to get on.

"Ginjo's getting wild! Hope you got good news for him."

Meanwhile inside the bridge of the ship the captain, Urahara Kisuke, and motion picture director Ginjo Kugo sat at a table. They were having a conversation with Urahara about matters concerning their voyage which usually happens around this time. With all the speculation around the docks and from the public already Ginjo was quick to request an immediate departure. Thankfully Captain Urahara also agreed.

"Well Mr. Ginjo, you know the reasons for hurrying as well as I do. Insurance companies find out we're carrying explosives the marshal will be onboard for our heads tomorrow or next day." Urahara said to Ginjo who was lighting up his cigar.

"Then I suppose if we make a legal case of it we'll be tied up for months."

"Of course, with enough ammunition to blow up the harbor." Urahara added while Ginjo turned to walk around. The captain then grabbed a silver oval object and brought it up to examine. It was a device of some sort the likes of which the experienced sailor had not seen before. Ginjo had then noticed Urahara holding the device and raised a brow.

"Say, what do you think the marshal will say to these new gas bombs of yours? According to you one of them is enough to knock out an elephant."

Ginjo then carefully walked back grabbing the gas bomb and placing it in a straw stuffed crate. He closed the crate quickly before turning back to the captain. "We've got to get going before the monsoon starts Urahara."

"I hope you don't trust me to see you through a blow I hope."

"You know what it means to run in through a monsoon during the rainy season when you're trying to make an outdoor picture skipper. Months gone, money wasted, and nothing to show for it!"

"Yes. But you always bring back a picture. And everybody says there's always _one _Ginjo Kugo." Urahara pointed out laughing a bit. He had grabbed a cigar and was now blowing out smoke while Ginjo continued to pace around in his fine suit.

Then the door to the bridge opened revealing First Mate Kurosaki Ichigo and theatrical agent Ichimaru Gin. Ginjo regarded them with a nod before shaking Gin's hand. The silver haired man though inwardly gulped.

"Ichimaru, I was just gonna be sure to call you."

"If I'd known that I'd of waited." Gin said removing his hat.

Ginjo held back a laugh before pointing to Urahara. "This is the skipper of the ship Ichimaru. Urahara this is the theatrical agent. Ichimaru I believe you met Ichigo, the first mate."

Ichigo nodded at Ichimaru choosing to sit atop of a trunk away from the table. Ginjo held up a box of cigars for Ichimaru to which the silver haired man grabbed one. However he was hesitant while Ginjo watched him like a hawk waiting for his answer. It was now that Gin was wondering why he hadn't just gone to work with Aizen and RKO in Los Angeles instead (1).

"Well Ichimaru? How about the girl?"

Gin breathed out and then got serious. "It can't be done Ginjo."

"What?" Ginjo said surprised. "It's got to be done! Now look Ichimaru. Somebody's interfered with every girl I've tried to hire and now all the agents have shut down on me. All but you. You know I'm square."

"Everybody knows you're square Ginjo. But you've got a reputation of a recklessness that can't be glossed over. And then you're always so secretive. You never tell anybody what's going on at all."

Ichigo then laughed out. "Boy you said it."

"Even the skipper and the first mate don't know where we're going." Urahara said with a smirk watching Ginjo who seemed to grow nervous. Now the tables had turned on the director who only sucked on his cigar more.

"They're you are. I've got a conscious Ginjo. I can't send a young pretty girl on a job like this without knowing what to expect-"

"And what _is _she to expect?" Ginjo cut off Gin.

Gin almost hesitated but began. "To go off on a voyage to no one knows where, at some place you don't even _hint _at. You really think I'd let any little girl just go along with this?"

Ginjo though was laughing a bit. "Goodness Ichimaru, you act like I've never brought anybody back alive. The skipper and Ichigo went with me on two trips already. They look well enough right?"

Ichigo was smiling a sarcastic smile. "Sure we're healthy."

"It's a different thing bringing a girl into danger." Urahara pointed out.

"Then I suppose there's no danger in New York." Ginjo said pulling out his pipe. "Listen, there's dozens of girls in this town tonight that are in more danger than they'll ever see with me on one of my trips."

"Yeah. But they know _that _kind of danger." Ichigo pointed out. Ginjo was now giving Ichigo an auspicious glare wondering why now he picked to not be on his side.

Gin then raised a brow. "You never had a girl in any of your other pictures. Why do you want one in this?"

"Holy mackerel, do you think I _want _to haul a woman aboard?" Ginjo said raising his hands up.

"Then why?" Gin questioned. Ginjo then stood up.

"Because, the public Ichimaru! They must have a pretty face to look at! I don't know why but they do."

"Sure. Everybody loves romance." Ichigo said taking off his First Mate jacket. He by now had also gotten a cigar and was blowing out smoke against the wall.

"Well isn't there any romance or adventure in the world without any dame?" Ginjo asked.

"Why don't you just do your picture in a monastery then? I'm sure people will line up to see that one." Urahara said jokingly. Ginjo cursed knowing these people were clearly not helping.

"It makes me sore. I sweat blood to make a fantastic picture and then all the critics and exhibitors all say '_If this picture had love interest it would gross ten times more!' _Fine. The public wants a girl. This time I'm giving to them what they want."

"I don't know where you're gonna get her." Gin said leaning back in his seat.

"We've got to get her Ichimaru. We've got to leave on the morning tide."

Gin then looked up. "Why? What's the rush?"

Ginjo then held back his breath. "Uh… there's a good reason."

"The more I hear about this voyage the less I like it. I'm glad I didn't get you a girl."

Ginjo then turned back around. "Oh you are eh? Well you think I'm gonna just give up cause you couldn't get me a girl with a backbone? Listen, I'm going to make the greatest picture in the world, something that nobody's seen or heard of."

Gin, Ichigo, and Urahara all watched as Ginjo made his way over to the coat hanger grabbing his overcoat and top hat. He was muttering about how he would have to make up new adjectives when he got back.

"And where do you think you're going Ginjo?"

"I'm going to find a girl for my picture, even if I have to marry one!" Ginjo said before turning on his heel and running out. Thus the trio was left in silence wondering if this crazy director was really going to do something so idiotic.

* * *

Ginjo Kugo was now out into the streets of New York City bright and vibrant even in the dark night due to the shining lights and spectacular signs illuminated all down Broadway. Hundreds of thousands of people crowded much of the place gathered at shops and restaurants for their enjoyment despite the fact that the country was deep into the Great Depression. Probably a couple of folks still had a couple bucks to spend, the high wealthy most likely.

Of course Ginjo spotted hundreds of women down the crowded streets since it was New York but he could not spot any that caught his eye. His attention was then drawn to a soup kitchen where a long line of women stood dressed in long coats to protect themselves from the cold night. Some were quite cute looking to Ginjo but none seemed to be the acting type, mainly just girls short on cash.

Ginjo sighed and turned around thinking he'd wasted his time. He then spotted a grocery stand at the side of the corner and decided to walk over and get the morning paper. Maybe he could just cancel the voyage for now and just call in an actress from somewhere in New York, if any was available.

It was at the same moment when a young petite girl walked over to the stand. She wore a long brown coat over a purple and white dress finished with cheap boots and a bonnet over her short dark hair. Ginjo spotted her from the corner of his eye and did a double take; she was not your typical woman who you'd call pretty but she had something to her that just made her beautiful. Her skin was light with some color and contrasted her dark black hair that was bobbed cut and her eyes were a rare purple sapphire color. It wasn't far from the truth to say that this girl was true beauty… and just what Ginjo was looking for.

The girl in that moment reached into one of the baskets of fruits and goods pulling out a red apple. She stared at it before glancing at the shopkeeper, he was sweeping the ground with his back turned to her. The girl then put the apple in her pocket and made way to leave. But she then felt a hand grab her arm and spin her around and was face to face with the shopkeeper who was clearly angered at the theft.

"Ah ha! I catch you stealer! You picked this trick three times already this week. Now I've got you and I'm gonna get the cops!"

"N-N-No! please I didn't want to- let me explain-" the girl scrambled for words. She tried to run but couldn't release herself from the shopkeeper's grasp. It was times like these she disliked being smaller than most.

It was then that Ginjo stepped over calm and cool patting the shopkeeper's shoulder. "Hey now c'mon the kid didn't take anything."

"What? Yes she did! I saw it!" the shopkeeper argued. The girl's purple eyes stared oddly at this man glad he came to her defense but confused at the same time.

"No she didn't. Here's a buck." Ginjo pulled out a crisp one dollar bill and placed it into the shop keep's hand. He eyed Ginjo who simply waved him off as if to say 'get back to your business' and he did.

Ginjo's attention was now to the girl who looked like she was about to faint from all the excitement and nearly toppled over. He quickly grasped her by the shoulders holding her up so she wouldn't fall and nearly gasped when her hat fell over. Now fully revealed this girl was perfect, cute, young, and sweet looking Ginjo knew from the look of her questioning eyes that this was the girl he'd been looking for. Not wasting another minute Ginjo waved to a taxi.

"Hey! Taxi!"

The girl was now flustered as she was pulled away from the stand with this mystery man. She looked up at him as he smiled happily down to her muttering that she would become a bright shining star. Not fully understanding what he meant the girl just nodded and followed him to the bright yellow cab.

(1): RKO Radio Pictures was the actual company that made King Kong in 1933 with Director Merian C. Cooper.


	2. Kuchiki Rukia

**Lion: A little side note for this chapter, I added a bit of references to the 2005 King Kong directed by Peter Jackson to add more sustenance to the chapter since working with the original material was short. But it's still more or so modeled after the 1933 King Kong especially with the scene where Rukia meets Ichigo. Okay on with the show!**

**DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion does not own Bleach or King Kong and he also isn't a movie director with ninja skills.**

* * *

Later on Ginjo and the young girl were now at a café away from the cold outside. He walked over placing a coffee cup on the table which the girl gratefully drank holding it tenderly in her small hands. Now that he had a good look at her Ginjo didn't realize how petite she really was, but it didn't change anything.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes thank you. You're very kind sir." The girl said.

"Oh I'm not doing this out of kindness. I'm curious." Ginjo took a seat. The girl's shoulders tensed as he drank his own coffee. "How'd a girl like you get into this fix?"

"Bad luck I guess… but then there are a lot of girls like me…" she said softly.

"Yeah, but not many girls like that have your looks."

"I can get by just fine…" the girl then eagerly cut into the plate of food handed to her by a waiter. Ginjo could see from the way she ate that she probably hadn't had a good meal in a long while.

"Do you have any family?" Ginjo grabbed a

"I'm supposed to have a half-sister somewhere. She sends me money sometimes…"

"You ever do any acting? You got the looks for it." the girl blushed at the comment.

"W-Well… I did some extra work at a drama theatre near Long Island. But it closed down and I've been out of a job ever since…"

"What's your name kid?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Ginjo's eyes brightened. "Rukia, that's a lovely name. It's settled, you're just the girl I'm looking for! You'll be the star of my motion picture and will make this the greatest film ever seen or heard!"

"Uh… pardon me, sir I don't even know who you are?" the girl asked. Ginjo then remembered that he hadn't actually introduced himself.

"Oh that's right. Pardon my manners miss, I'm Ginjo Kugo, ever heard of me?"

Rukia's brows scrunched as she thought. Actually she had heard that name before but she couldn't quite place where she heard it from, was it back at the theatre? Wait now she did remember it was at the movies.

"Oh yes! Yes you're that man who makes those moving jungle pictures. Oh with those cute little rabbits too, did you get to hug the rabbits?" Rukia asked very excitedly. She'd watched the film where Ginjo was in Europe and filmed wild fluffy rabbits.

"Uh… sure yeah I did." Ginjo decided not to mention that the people there ate rabbit and he even had some off screen, in favor of continuing on. "Listen Rukia, I'm on the level of no funny business. I'm in a rush to make the greatest motion picture in the world, something that nobody has ever seen or heard of, but I need a girl as my star"

"But you've never had a girl in any other picture. Why one now?"

_Is everybody gonna gripe on that? _Ginjo inwardly thought before composing himself. "Well… uh… it's the idea of my picture, beauty that shows us this new world! And she has to be fantastic, beautiful, and a definite charm which I can clearly see in a young woman like you."

Rukia blushed spinning her spoon in her cup. "Oh… I don't know Mr. Ginjo. I'm no professional like those famous actresses; you could get a better girl…"

If only she'd known that no other actress would be able to sign on. "But Rukia you've got a spunk and beauty that none of those women got! I can see your name on Broadway shining in lights. _Ginjo Kugo introduces Kuchiki Rukia! _Yeah that sounds good, c'mon Rukia this is your big chance to make it out in the world!"

Rukia remembered hearing those words before. The day the theatre in Long Island closed the owner Yamamoto tearfully bid her farewell after letting the other actors leave. He told her that now she wasn't stuck to such a dump and could go out and do better make it out in the world. Was this chance meeting with the famous director a sign for her to take the chance? Rukia thought through it before smiling gleefully.

"Alright Mr. Ginjo I'll do it!"

Ginjo smiled with relief. "That's good. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? But why so soon?"

"We've got to get to the place we're filing really soon. Don't worry Rukia we've got lots of outfits onboard, though maybe they might not fit, I can get them for you right now if a couple shops are open. This is show biz Rukia, you're gonna be a star!"

Rukia smiled before Ginjo grabbed her hand and lifted her up out the door. "C'mon I'll get you the best outfits for you to shine like a star! Then we'll leave in the morning!"

"Mr. Ginjo you're quick with things like this all the time aren't you?" Rukia held her hat as they were running outside in the cold. Now that she thought about it did Ginjo even pay the café before they left?

"You've got to be fast in this business Rukia, or else you miss every opportunity that comes at ya!"

* * *

The next morning Kuchiki Rukia was onboard the SS Venture alongside Ginjo Kugo and several of his assistants. They were all setting up equipment to be loaded onboard while sailors and seamen were loading cargo and boxes aboard before leaving. Some of the men who were used to the rough environment of the ship were surprised to see the petite but beautiful figure of Ms. Kuchiki aboard as she was wide-eyed in amazement at the new sights of the voyage.

"It's the best ship I know Rukia." Ginjo told her as he led her aboard. Several of the assistants followed behind struggling to carry her boxes of outfits while cursing their director for going overboard with the spending.

"Wow…" Rukia replied as she was led onto the deck. The sight of workmen from all corners of the globe pulling ropes, fixing things, and making sure the ship was ready was interesting to the young girl who only knew life back in the city. In fact this was the first time she'd ever stepped onto a boat.

"Ah! Captain Urahara, there you are. Look this is our actress, Ms. Kuchiki Rukia. Didn't I tell you I'd find a girl?" Ginjo said nudging the man's shoulder. Urahara was a middle aged gentleman who didn't show too much signs of aging aside from the stubble of some beard on his face and sleepy eyes. He was finely dressed in a collared shirt and a captain's long coat hung over his shoulder as well as the captain's hat seated firmly on his head which for an odd reason was more like a Stetson hat with green stripes.

"Ah I see… well did you have to marry her Ginjo?" Urahara joked while Ginjo told him to hush. The captain walked past the director and stood in front of Rukia who now only realized that he was taller than Ginjo and certainly casted a shadow over her.

"Well Ms. Kuchiki, you're quite the pretty sight. Are you ready for this voyage?"

"Yes I am." Rukia said without any hesitation.

Urahara pulled out one of his cigars. "Nervous?"

"Nervous? No… why? Should I be?" Rukia questioned not sure of the tone of Urahara's voice.

"Not every woman would take such risk." Urahara lighted up his cigar grimly. Though he still retained his characteristic smile.

Rukia had no response to that. Wasn't he supposed to be the loyal captain that Ginjo talked about? Or was he just playing games? This guy was just too mysterious.

Ginjo though broke the silence with an awkward laugh that even the sailors could tell was corny. "Oh Urahara, you're a real kidder. Seriously…" Ginjo slapped Urahara's back several times causing him to flinch. For a second Rukia almost thought he was actually hitting him.

"But of course Ginjo…" Urahara mumbled something incoherent before smiling back at Rukia. "Do not worry Ms. Kuchiki you will be in perfect care on my ship. We've got the finest sailors on board."

It was just then that another person walked over to the captain, he was a bit taller than he dressed in a navy blue coat and gray trousers also with an official hat on his head. What stood out the most to Rukia was his serious eyes and his bright orange hair.

"Captain we're almost ready to set off, just waiting for the manifest."

"Excellent Kurosaki. Have you met Ms. Kuchiki Rukia? She's the girl staring in Ginjo's motion picture. Ms. Kuchiki, this is the First Mate, Kurosaki Ichigo." Urahara stepped aside letting Ichigo walk forward in front of her.

Getting a full glance at him like this Rukia had to admit this man was handsome. Despite his somewhat rugged figure and serious eyes he was rather attractive and Rukia's eyes couldn't move away from him. Likewise Ichigo stared at Rukia with chivalrous regard.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia shook his hand. His hand dwarfed her own and was rough and strong compared to her gentle slender one.

"Ma'am." Ichigo spoke somewhat gruffly.

"Ichigo why don't you show Ms. Kuchiki to her room? Rukia if you please, I have much to discuss with the captain." Ginjo turned back to another part of the ship followed by Urahara who nodded a goodbye leaving the young girl with the First Mate alone.

"Well… come along miss…" Ichigo said somewhat hesitantly. Rukia followed behind while some of the crewman stared oddly at the scene. Some were even laughing and joking with each other while Ichigo discretely swore at them. At one part of the ship two of the crewmates Abarai Renji, a young man with red pineapple shaped hair, and Grimmjow Jagerjaques, a man with blue spikey hair, both eyed the young Miss Kuchiki.

"Whoa… I never thought I'd see a girl that pretty on a ship like this." Renji said hanging from the side of the top overlooking the deck.

"Pfft. She's kind of small ain't she?" Grimmjow said while dumping old fish off the side. "Besides a good girl is a nice tall and curvy lady, ya know?"

"Aren't you selective?" Renji said to his fellow crewman turning back to whatever he was doing.

Ichigo led Rukia into the hallways of the ship within which were somewhat cramped and small though contained clear elegance for a ship this size. Rukia's eyes marveled at the decorations of wood pattern and foreign carpet while also peering outside a window at the sea just around the boat.

"This is awfully exciting! I've never been on a ship before!" Rukia said

"Yeah? Well I've never been on a ship with a woman before." Ichigo said in his gruff serious manner. Rukia eyed the back of his head wondering if he was always like this.

"I guess you don't think much of women on ships do you?"

"No… they're a nuisance."

"Well… I'll try not to be." Rukia spoke with upmost cheerfulness. Ichigo turned back smirking at her. She was kind of cute.

The two were then in front of a far back room with a framed wooden door. Ichigo abruptly kicked it open causing Rukia to jump back as he then stepped back holding his hand out. "After you Miss."

Rukia giggled. He was tough but he had his charm. She walked in to a mostly simple room but with a fine bed and a night stand at the end in front of a circular window. A wooden wardrobe sat at the opposite wall with a bathroom attached in another room. Though simple Rukia couldn't help but love it.

"This is your room. I hope you like it ma'am."

"Oh it's perfect Mr. Kurosaki."

"Call me Ichigo." Rukia turned around at Ichigo who then blushed. He was scratching his chin a bit. "Uh… well you don't have to be so formal. I mean with me, that is."

Rukia smiled. "Sure… Ichigo…" she liked the sound of his name on her lips. It was catchy.

Ichigo nodded removing his hat with a bow before turning on his heel out. Rukia was left to herself for the moment and jumped back onto the bed. It felt good to be on such a comfortable bed after such a long time.

"Oh, Miss Kuchiki!" Ichigo stepped in suddenly gaining Rukia's attention. He bowed his head for entering so loudly and spoke again. "IF you need anything just ask me or the captain. He's creepy sometimes but a nice guy once you get used to him."

"Right, thank you Ichigo." Rukia told him with a bright smile. He turned around to leave until he heard Rukia call back. "And you can call me Rukia too you know?"

Ichigo looked back and nodded before walking back into the hallway. Sure he didn't like women on ships, but Ichigo felt relaxed around this Kuchiki Rukia. He didn't know where Ginjo found her but Ichigo kind of liked her, it brightened things up on this boat with the crazy director trying to make a movie.

Meanwhile outside Renji and Grimmjow had their ears held to the floor of the top deck before laughing out loud. Now they had something new to joke about with the rest of the sailors on board.

This would be a long voyage.


End file.
